Lilith
Lilith (リリス, Ririsu) is a recurring demon in the series. History Lilith was originally a storm demon known as "Lilitu" in ancient Mesopotamian myth around 3000 BC and she was thought to have been the cause of disease, illness, and death. She later appears as a nocturnal demon in Jewish lore. In Judaism, Lilith was the first wife of Adam, however she was cast out of the garden of Eden for her sinful ways. In this tale, she was the first to eat of the fruit of knowledge and wanted to be either equal to or greater than Adam. After she left the garden of Eden, she attempted to create her own garden and became the consort of many different demons, including the fallen angel Samael, and bore many succubi known as the Lilim. Meanwhile Adam grew lonely, and beseeched God to forgive Lilith and return her to Eden. God told Lilith that if she did not return, he would punish her by taking away her children. She refused, her children were taken, and since that day she has become a demoness at war with the sons and daughters of Adam, targeting children in specific. Another version of the story as told in the 'Midrash Abkier', is that after Cain's homicide brings death to the world, Adam separates from Eve and fasts for 130 years. When the demoness Lilith (also known as Pizna) saw his beauty, she instantly desired him, and took him by force by using his own sin against him. She bore him many demonic spirits known to be a plague to mankind. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yama Clan Boss (on Law and Neutral paths) *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yama Clan, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Yama Clan *Persona 3: Devil Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Devil Arcana *Persona 4: Devil Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Night Race, Bonus Boss *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Digital Devil Saga 2: Nether Race *Devil Survivor 2: Femme Race, Bonus Boss *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yama Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Lilith is the true form of the young woman named Yuriko. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Lilith is the highest level Night demon which can be obtained by evolving a Lilim or contracted in the upper levels of the Tower of Kagutsuchi. In the original version's Debug mode, there is a cutscene involving Lilith opening an optional dungeon near the Mantra HQ. This dungeon was dropped in favor of the Labyrinth of Amala. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Lilith appears as a random encounter enemy on Sector Horologium B4F and onwards. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' In Shin Megami Tensei IV, Lilith turns out to be the true identity of the Black Samurai, also known as Lady Yuriko. As part of Lucifer's plans for a world of freedom and equality, Lilith sowed dissent between the Luxurors and Casualries of East Mikado, encouraging the Casualries to rise up against the intolerant and oppressive Luxurors. If Flynn sides with Walter, Lilith becomes an ally and is unlocked for fusion. If Flynn sides with Jonathan, however, she must be fought as a boss (and is not unlocked for fusion). ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Lilith appears in the third Room of Trials at the Corridor of Time. Defeating her is necessary to obtain the Copper Manji. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. the Soulless Army'' '' ''Persona 3'' Lilith appears as the Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 3. Her fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to complete Elizabeth's 48th request, which grants the protagonist a key item to fuse Lilith. Lilith's fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a Cross-Spread Fusion in the Velvet Room using Lilim, Vetala, Incubus, and Succubus. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Lilith makes her appearance once the party reaches the 3rd Layer of the Sun. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Lilith appears as a bonus boss on the 4th Day in the Original Wife event. She is seen at the 'Valgate in Osaka, having charmed several men controlling overleveled female demons and sending them to fight the player. Because the men are fighting under Lilith's mind control, the player has to defeat Lilith without defeating any of the charmed men. Lilith possesses a unique racial ability limited to this fight only: Temptation. At the start of a skirmish, Temptation activates and attempts to charm the opposing team. It always works against male team leaders regardless of Curse resistances, and has a moderate chance of success against anything else. Taking advantage of Curse resistances and avoiding direct combat between Lilith and male leaders can protect against this while netting Extra Turns. Defeating Lilith earns the player the Spell Breaker title and the ability to fuse her in the Cathedral of Shadows. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss Summonable ally |Fire=Resist |Ice=Resist |Electricity=Drain |Force=Resist |Expel=- |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Lullaby |Effect1= Chance of Sleep to all enemies |Cost1= 11 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Spirit Drain |Effect2= Absorbs a small amount of MP from a single enemy |Cost2= 5 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Charming Bolt |Effect3= Heavy Electric damage to all enemies with a chance of Panic |Cost3= 45 MP |Level3= Innate |Skill4=Mediarahan |Effect4=Fully heals HP; Target: All allies |Cost4= 40 MP |Level4= 72 |Skill5=Invitation |Effect5=Summons/returns an ally demon and revives from KO |Cost5=45 MP |Level5=75 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= Lady Black Maria + Divine Cherub + Tyrant Asmodeus |Requiredquest= The True Paradise * |Drop=}} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Original Wife Summonable Demon Gallery Trivia *The snake surrounding her body is a reference to Samael, (the form some say he took in the book of Genesis) one of the consorts of Lilith. *Lilith's design from Shin Megami Tensei IV incorporates feathers and talons, alluding to the fact that her name can be translated to "night-owl" or "screech-owl". ** Lilith's SMT IV design is also very similar to that of the new designs for the Seraphs, thematically tying them together similarly to the creation myth. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Night Race Category:Devil Arcana Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Pagan Order Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Enemies Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV